


Сердце машины

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Doom (2005), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: А что если на месте Маркуса Райта будет Джон Гримм?





	

— Снова пришла уговаривать меня? — Джон безучастно смотрел в стену, проигнорировав сочувственный взгляд сестры.

— Каждый человек достоин второго шанса. — Саманта поправила сползшую косынку и присела на табуретку. — Особенно ты, Джон.

— Мне не нужен второй шанс, не нужна ещё одна жизнь, проведённая в страданиях и сожалениях, — Джон перевёл взгляд на Саманту, машинально отмечая синяки под глазами и болезненного цвета кожу. — Ты не знаешь меня, не знаешь, кто я такой _на самом деле_ и что я натворил. Ты лишь думаешь, что знаешь.

— Ты мой брат, — Саманта хотела взять руки Джона в свои, хотела обнять его и прижать к себе, но побоялась реакции стоящих за решёткой солдат и осталась на месте, — конечно же я знаю тебя.

Джон горько улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ладно, — наконец произнёс он. — Но мне кое-что потребуется взамен.

— Что же? — тихо спросила Саманта, поднимаясь на ноги. — Чего ты хочешь, Джон?

— Поцелуй.

Он приблизился к Саманте и, обхватив её лицо руками, поцеловал. Солдаты вскинули оружие, готовые стрелять, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

— Я узнаю этот вкус, — прошептал Джон, отстраняясь. — Вкус смерти.

Саманта отшатнулась, словно её ударили, и выбежала из камеры.

Теперь всё точно кончено.

***

Джон спал и видел сны, много снов, и все они были цветные, а ещё очень похожие на реальность. Он видел собственную казнь и полные скорби глаза Саманты — его дорогой сестры, из-за страшной болезни лишившейся своих прекрасных волос.

Видел лица врачей в хирургических масках, помнил жёсткость операционного стола и ослепляюще яркий свет ламп.

Помнил пришедшую следом боль и тьму, давшую ему долгожданный покой.

А затем к нему разом вернулись все ощущения, и он очнулся в грязи посреди то ли поля битвы, то ли кладбища техники, которое пытались взять штурмом. От мысли, что он по-прежнему жив, что Саманта не сдержала своё слово, его захлестнула такая ярость, что пару минут трудно было на чём-нибудь сосредоточиться.

Ярость сменилась опустошением и усталостью.

Джон едва нашёл в себе силы подняться на ноги и отправиться на поиски хоть какой-нибудь одежды.

«Нужно найти людей», — промелькнула в его голове мысль, и Джон ухватился за неё, как утопающий хватается за любую соломинку.

«Нужно идти вперёд».

***

Этот Кайл Риз — он казался совсем ещё мальчишкой по сравнению с Джоном — чем-то напоминал Саманту. Может, целеустремлённостью. Может, своей добротой и желанием помочь всем и каждому, не задумываясь о том, _кому_ нужна помощь. Может, проницательным взглядом слишком ярких для этого серого агонизирующего мира глаз — Джон не мог сказать точно, что привлекло его в Кайле.

Поэтому он был готов на всё, чтобы вытащить Кайла из механических клешней Скайнет. Даже на самопожертвование, если больше ничего не останется.

Лишь бы Кайл по-прежнему радовался жизни, путешествуя по стране вместе с Крохой, и хоть иногда вспоминал о Джоне, в миг нужды отдавшем ему своё сердце.

Потому что сам Джон будет помнить о Кайле _всегда_.


End file.
